


See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil - Aha! by Imogen Heap

by timaeustestifiedsilence



Series: Short stories inspired by songs [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/timaeustestifiedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story based off of the song Aha! by Imogen Heap. Basically I got an idea to write something and I wrote it, all the while weaving in some of the song lyrics.</p><p>I do not own this song or the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil - Aha! by Imogen Heap

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Blood and gore, detailed depictions of gore, kinda crazy people.
> 
> There is dialogue in this story but it is not shown by quotations; instead it is bolded.   
> Underlined text is lyrics from the song.

Aha! Caught you now! Caught ya red handed!

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed, with a smug smirk on his face. **Now what? It's over. Can't keep anything from me.**

The other man froze. He had been sitting at his laptop in a dark room, hidden away in the recesses of the lab. He had been conducting research on an illegal project. No one knew what he was doing, not even the government. Except the man in the doorway.

**You can't tell!**

**Oh, but I can. I've got the director on speed dial. You'll be fired in no time!** He giggled and pulled out his phone, taunting the other. 

 **Don't.** The man at the computer stood up abruptly, the bluish light of the screen casting a monstrous shadow from his looming form.

**What are you going to do? Kill me?**

**I might.**

**It'll cost you to keep me quiet.**

**It'd be worth it.** He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and slowly unsheathed it.

**Scary. Go ahead and poke holes in me.**

**I wish it was that simple.**

He threw himself at the man in the doorway and wrapped his hand around his throat.  **Open wide . . .**

And straddling the other man's chest, he reached into his mouth. Dull teeth bit down desperately. 

**Don't struggle, now. It won't take long.**

The man with the switchblade winced as the taut skin on his knuckles was broken open, releasing a warm stream of blood. 

Flailing limbs were stilled by a small dose of anesthetic. Limp limbs, feebly struggling. 

**Cutting your tongue out, that's what I'm doing.**

Steel blade to sensitive skin. Muffled yelp. Sawing slowly. Slowly. SCREAMS. Detached. Wriggling stump. 

 **Rinse and spit, please.** The man now deemed quite mad gently flipped the other over after pouring some water in his mouth. Pinkish fluid spilled over the tile floor. 

 **Now, now, we're almost done here.** He pulled out a large sewing needle and a roll of black, plastic coated string.  **Time for the finishing touches!**

It took a few tries for the slightly dull needle to pierce the thicker skin. 

In and out, in and out. Pulled tightly, but not so much as to completely sew the man's lips together. 

Mad Man tied a knot and sat back to admire his work.  **Well, Mr. Speak No Evil, yes, I quite like that name, how do you like it?**

Fury overrode pain. What were supposed to be glazed eyes glinted in what little light there was. They clearly said something like,  _you're such an idiot and I'm going to gouge your eyes out and shove them down your throat._

Mad Man stood up, stretched, closed his laptop, and walked down the dark corridor. Carefully stepping over Mr. Speak No Evil, of course. 

The anesthetic quickly wore off. The quieted man found a bathroom and assessed the damage. It wasn't  _that_  bad. The holes in his lips would heal. He did actually like the string though. It was . . . different. A fashion statement, of sorts. He could still open and close his mouth to some extent, too. 

Deciding to stick with it despite the lack of tongue, Mr. Speak No Evil left the bathroom and sent a text to the director. 

_\- Mad Man is on the loose. Was conducting illegal research. I threatened to tell so he cut my tongue off and sewed my lips shut. Permission to pursue?_

_\- Granted. What will you do when you catch him?_

_\- Revenge is yet to be specified. It'll be good, though._

_\- You sound quite sure of yourself._

_\- I speak no evils, sir._

* * *

 Tongue or not, Mr. Speak No Evil still had a pretty wicked giggle.

**Come now, friend. This isn't really necessary!**

_Isn't really necessary. Whatever._ Now it was his turn to pull something out. A nice, silver spoon.

Mad Man was cornered and he knew he was screwed. **You could cut the strings! Doctors can sew your tongue back on. It's a relatively simple procedure!**

Mr. Speak No Evil snorted and pulled out his phone again, leaning against the dumpster in the alley he had chased Mad Man into. The other man flinched at each agonisingly slow click from the smart phone. 

A text. He pulled out his phone too.

_\- Some people are born blind._

_\- Some people have such bad vision they might as well be blind._

_\- Others with relatively normal vision lost their sight due to unforeseen circumstances._

_\- What are you getting at, friend?_

_\- Are you afraid of the dark?_

_\- I used to be when I was a child._

Mad Man's oddly luminescent silver eyes flickered towards Mr. Speak No Evil suspiciously. 

_\- What are you planning?_

_\- To burn my eyes out?_

_\- Did you know that Melly is deaf?_

_\- Stop answering my questions with questions!_

_\- She lost her hearing after a bomb blew up near her house._

_\- What a way to lose your hearing, eh?_

The air was crackling with irritation. 

_\- What are you getting at????_

_\- Hear no evil._

_\- Speak no evil._

_\- Finish the saying,_   ** _friend_** _._

Suddenly Mad Man was pinned against the wall and ice cold metal found itself in his eye socket.

Plop. 

Plop.

Round eyes dangling freely, connected to his body only by the optic nerves. Mad Man screamed. 

**Oh my God put them back put them back in I can still see please it hurts I'm scared**

-  _You're lucky I gave you a chance to beg._

Mr. Speak No Evil firmly grabbed onto both eyes, placed his foot on Mad Man's chest to steady himself, and yanked.

_Lights out._

**Author's Note:**

> ((I kinda had Kurloz on the mind, sorry.))


End file.
